


Vacuo Street Rules Dodgeball

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Pre-Volume 3, Team Bonding, platonic, pre-knowing what Scarlet and Sage's canon personalities would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When boredom strikes, Sun has the solution (even if its awful)<br/>He and Yang are appointed the captains of their dodgeball teams- but when they pick each others’ partners right off the bat, war ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuo Street Rules Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from my tumblr; originally written in January 2015]  
> A prompt from my friend on tumblr, Konrad, lmao  
> It was supposed to become Seamonkeys smut but I never got there in time SOOOO have this incomplete silliness  
> Also forgive the pre-RWBY3 characterization of Scarlet and/or Sage. It was a dark time.
> 
> I really like this idea a lot though and might revisit it in a different form. :3c

It was a quiet and uneventful day on Beacon’s campus, much like the day that classes started again. Teams RWBY and JNPR were taking a well-deserved rest in a public lounge area on their dorm’s floor, but Nora complained of being bored out of her skull with nothing to do. Ren looked up from his book and replied that this was one of the few days at Beacon so far where nothing crazy was going on when all of their work was done, and he was going to take advantage of it.  
Blake nodded in agreement with her fellow black-haired student, but there was a faint “LAAAAME” in the background from a familiar simian-faunus’s voice, causing Blake’s bow to twitch. She rolled her eyes before muttering “Hello, Sun…” who made his entrance by dangling upside down by his tail, swinging from the overhanging light. He was dressed in his school’s uniform for once, which surprised everyone moreso than him hanging over their heads from the traditional ceiling lamp…  
“Sun, when did you get there?!” Ruby asked curiously  
“You really must stop making entrances like that…” Weiss explained. “And get off of that light before you pull it down with you!”  
“Psh, it’s sturdy enough!”  
“It’s true, it is!” Nora replied, earning a quizzical stare from all of her comrades, except Ren, who seemed to simply sigh and facepalm, seemingly familiar with why Nora knows this information…  
“There he is!” Neptune said, pointing at his partner from a bit of a ways away. He strolled with Scarlet and Sage as they walked to meet up with the other two teams.  
“It’d be really nice if you’d quit ditching us like that, Sun,” Scarlet, chastised his leader, folding his arms.  
“Aw whassamatter, ya miss me?” Sun joked, earning a scowl from his red-haired teammate. “Anyway, I heard you guys were bored?”  
There was a mixed chorus of “Yes!” and “No.”  
Pyrrha chimed in explaining, “Some of us are a bit more… restless than others, since we’ve completed our studies for the week.”  
Jaune asked his fellow blond leader if he had a suggestion in mind. Sage in the background knowingly muttered “Oh no…”  
“…you guys got a Gym?”  
  
Dodgeball.  
They were going to play dodgeball.  
Specifically, Vacuo Street Rules Dodgeball. Weiss thought it to be barbaric. Jaune thought it to be humiliating. And Blake had no idea how to play, considering that she lacked a childhood outside of her nose in the books and… well, you get the idea.  
Sun explained the rules, and Blake found it to be a bit ridiculous. Semblance was allowed, and catching a ball didn’t eliminate the thrower from play. Players could block a dodgeball with another dodgeball. And lastly, a dodgeball wasn’t “dead” until it hit another ball or the ground. Any casualties in between those two things would be considered “out.”  
All the players had agreed to these rules, and even Ruby made Blake a bit hopeful that it would be especially more fun than “traditional” dodgeball.  
“This sounds like chaos!” Weiss protested.  
But of course, Yang, with an excited grin exclaimed “Let’s do it!”

  
If it was something that Yang was enthusiastic about, then Weiss definitely was not looking forward to it.

  
Before the game began, it was decided that instead of playing on the existing teams and splitting one up- there would be two designated captains, though it was merely a title and the two just picked the players for each side so that one team could reap the victory.  
Seeing as it was Sun’s “native” sport, he was the captain of one team. And it was ultimately decided that Yang would be the captain of the other, since she was good at raising hell and rough housing with random projectiles, this sport had her name written all over it.  
“Who should pick first?” Yang asked.  
“Ladies first.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I don’t see why not!”  
“Alright then. I pick Neptune!”  
“WHAT?!”

  
Yang grinned with cunning, and Sun watched like a sad puppy as Neptune sauntered over to Yang’s side of the court. He shrugged with a “What can you do?” look on his face at his typical partner as he stood at Yang’s side. “I figure you two know each other pretty well- so what better way to win than to separate you from your best friend?” She grinned.

  
“...So its like that, huh?”  
“What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” Yang joked.  
“Fine, be that way. I’ll pick your partner too! Blake, come on over here!”  
Blake shook her head as she walked over beside Sun- although it was pretty funny to see Yang upset by this decision.

“YOU FIEND!!”  
Mockingly, Sun replied, “What are you gonna do about it?” in the same tone she said earlier.  
“Sage!”  
“Wh-what?” Sage rolled his eyes and walked to Yang’s side, seeming indifferent about the choice.  
“Oh, hell no. RUBY!”  
“Eep!” The scythe-wielder whined as she inched to Sun’s side.  
“Alright monkey boy, This… means… war. I PICK SCARLET.”  
“Idiots…” Scarlet shook their head, walking to Yang’s side, joining the rest of their predesignated team, sans Sun.  
“Bring it on, Blondie!” Sun was about to pick Yang’s last teammate until he realized that it was Weiss.

Having reservations, he deflected to pick someone else. “Uhhhhhhh… you, Melon girl!” He said, forgetting the ginger’s name. Nora giggled at her new nickname and cartwheeled over to Sun’s side of the court.  
“Excuse me?!” Weiss tamped her foot, Ruby laughing that Weiss was not one of Sun’s more immediate options for retaliation.  
Neptune leaned on Yang’s shoulder and whispered to pick Weiss, pointing between her and himself, nodding and wiggling his eyebrows. Scarlet punched Neptune in the arm, “Dodgeball and romance are two completely different things,” causing Jaune to laugh. Yang replied “Are they though? I think they both involve courtship!”

  
Loud, unamused groans from everyone in the gym, with Nora poking her head out at the end of the line and replying “Boo!”  
“Fine, be that way! Ren!” Yang said. Ren sighed, waving melodramatically at Nora, who in turn, gasped and yelled “This is an outrage!” in her typical bombastic fashion.  
Weiss and Jaune remained. It was Sun’s pick, and though he had his reservations about Weiss on his team, he knew that Yang was absolutely opposed to having Jaune on her side. “Sorry Jaune, nothing personal- c'mon Ice Queen.”  
“Would you stop calling me that?!”

  
In their bouts of player-picking revenge, they ended up with eachothers’ teammates- and by accident, it seemed Sun was leading a group of girls, Yang’s team was mostly guys. Yang’s team composed of Neptune, Jaune, Sage, Scarlet, and Ren; Sun’s with Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby.  
“This oughta be good…” Ruby mumbled looking at her team.

As soon as the teams got the go-ahead, Yang took the unforgiving first throw at Weiss, who instantly chose to deflect with a Glyph. It was a good thing that street rules allowed for semblance use, otherwise Weiss would’ve been doomed from the start. Nora was quick to chuck four dodgeballs in rapid succession, Jaune being one of her targets, but Ren acted quickly and got Jaune down to the ground and out of the way of Nora’s assault.  
Similar to his antics on the day that Sun and Neptune first came, Ren kicked a few dodgeballs into the air before launching them with a roundhouse kick at his opponents. Pyrrha grabbed two balls from the floor to block each one without risking her safety on the court. A quick turn on her heel before she launched one of her own at Scarlet, but they were out of the way with a saunter to the left, an unamused expression on their face.

  
Ruby’s sights locked on Scarlet, who was in an isolated part of the court as a result of their dodge, and she grinned mischeviously before throwing a ball their way in the hopes of hitting them. Before the dodgeball could make contact, Sage caught it with a single hand and smirked, earning an ‘uh oh’ from the girl. He chucked it at her but she was out of the way, thanks to her semblance. She wound up near the front line of the court, and much to her chagrin, Neptune was waiting for her with a wicked smile on his face, ready to eliminate her from play.  
Pyrrha noted this and shouted “Ruby, look out!” before throwing a ball and intercepting the trajectory of Neptune’s throw. The ball’s path happened to hit Ren in the head inadvertantly. Yang glared at Pyrrha before she shrugged and laughed sheepishly and shouted to Ren “I’m sorry!” waving to him as Ren walked off the court.

  
Nora was ready with another volley, cackling as she launched each dodgeball indiscriminately at the opposing court. Sage caught one, Yang punched one back to the other side with a ball in her hand. The ball that Yang deflected Blake hit blake in her side, causing her to yelp in surprise as she was eliminated. The last ball was headed straight for Jaune. There was a feeble “oh God” from the boy before the ball hit him in the gut and launched him into the wall on their side. Yang rolled her eyes and sighed expectantly, but Scarlet said “Wait!”

  
Jaune wheezed, trying to get the wind knocked out of his lungs back, but much to everyone’s surprise, he caught the ball, and therefore wasn’t eliminated. Even though he didn’t put Nora out, everyone on the court was still stunned at the feat. Yang took advangage of this stand-still and promptly threw a ball at Nora’s head, knocking her out of play. “Aw man!!” Nora pouted before marching off of the court and accompanying Ren on the sidelines. “Nice distraction, Jaune!” Neptune told the blond boy.

  
“Don’t mention it…” He wheezed again, stumbling to stand up again. Nora must’ve put all her force behind that ball…  
It wasn’t long before he was fully standing and Sun yelled “ATTACK!!!” and much to Jaune’s horror, a volley of dodgeballs were arranged in Weiss’s glyphs, all aimed at him.  
He screamed “OH GOD, NO” before each one smacked him and eliminated him as well. Yang was getting desperate and shouted “Guys!” before pounding her fists together and her eyes glowing red.

  
Neptune and Scarlet seemed to give each other a knowing nod, and tossed dodgeballs in Yang’s way for her to punch at the other side. Weiss, being unprepared, was the next casualty of Yang’s assault and huffed before excusing herself to a chair on the sidelines and crossing her legs. The next volley was aimed for Sun for his impudence, but he backflipped for some distance, and clasped his hands together. One spectral duplicate took the hit for him while the other grasped a ball in mid air and launched it back at an unsuspecting Sage with significant knockback, eliminating him from play, Sun laughing mischevously.

  
Yang was still firing and Pyrrha caught yet another round and launched it at Scarlet who flinched as the sphere pounded them on the shoulder and they walked off the court, muttering under their breath.

  
Sun tossed five balls from his court into the air- a bicycle kick to two in Yang’s direction and he punched the other two at Neptune. She smugly caught each one and bounced the other two away from her teammate.

“Is that all you’ve got?!” Yang taunted with a grin.  
“Yang, look out-!” Neptune shouted at her, knowing his best friend's tactics better than anyone else. Before Yang looked and saw, much to her horror, the 5th ball being launched by Sun’s tail in a sneak attack, which bumped her lightly in the arm.

She screamed angrily, stomping and throwing the balls in her hands to the ground, causing them to bounce sporadically, like ping pongs, from her sheer strength. Her eyes settled back into their regular lilac hue, and she walked off of the court.

  
Neptune, glanced at the opponents’ court and took note of the volleyball poles in the background and the basketball goal. His eyes flickered back and forth, both calculating and examining the distance between Pyrrha and Ruby.  
Neptune finally decided on a launch path and threw a volleyball in Ruby’s general direction. She ducked, shouting “Ha, you missed me!” but Sun yelled “Ruby!” once again, a case of best friends who knew each other far too well. Soon after- for it wasn’t even a second before Ruby was pounded in the back of her shoulder by the very same dodgeball that she thought she avoided, and that same ball hit Pyrrha as well. “Wh-?” Pyrrha said as she looked at Neptune, who was grinning victoriously. Pyrrha pouted as she walked off the court.

  
“How did he even get me?!” Ruby complained as she stomped off the court and took a seat, “Getting hit from that angle should be impossible!”  
Yang smiled from the sidelines as well “Well apparently, it’s not THAT impossible. Can’t be as bad as getting hit by a ball thrown by someone’s tail…”  
Sun told the sisters, “Now you understand why I prefer having Neptune on my team”  
“I bet you do…” Yang replied, making immature sexual gestures with her fingers, causing everyone else to laugh. The only ones who didn’t find it funny were Weiss, who thought it obscene, and Ruby, who whispered 'what’ because didn’t pay attention to Yang’s gesture.  
“Don’t you two have a game to finish?” Pyrrha piped up from the sidelines.  
“Yeah Neptune, you have to avenge me!” Jaune said melodramatically.  
“KICK HIS BUTT, SUN!” Nora yelled.


End file.
